Airborne arrangements for producing projectiles generally are brought over a target region by means of airborne transport means and are expelled from such means and thereafter seek automatically the target for purposes of combatting it. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,862 a hollow charge-mine for multiple deployment which descends while being suspended from a parachute and which has a sensor system mounted therein within a frontally arranged elastic dome.